JP2015-78605A discloses a fuel line protective structure including a base fastened to a front wall of a dashboard upper member and supporting a fuel line, and a cover fixed to the base and covering the fuel line from a side of an internal combustion engine.
In the fuel line protective structure shown in JP2015-78605A, the cover is fastened to a side of the base facing the engine by bolts. When tightening the bolts, it is necessary to insert a tool (e.g., an impact wrench) between the engine and the base and to engage the tool with the bolts from the engine side. However, the engine is typically arranged close to the front wall of the dashboard upper member to which the base is fastened, and therefore, it is difficult to secure a sufficient space between the engine and the base to insert the tool therein to tighten the bolts.